


The 'My Boyfriend Turned Evil' Support Group

by HeartHarps



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hunger Games (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartHarps/pseuds/HeartHarps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"united merely to defend a common interest" -herb read</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 'My Boyfriend Turned Evil' Support Group

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this. I just get really bored at work.  
> The main characters and Charles and Dumbledore, but Steve and Katniss are around too, and then there's mentions of a million different fandoms, so.

"Charles?"  
"Yes?"  
"Why do superhuman species play so much chess?"  
Charles smirked. "It's an intelligent game; it makes us look smart," He explained, reaching for one onyx pawn--then choosing a different one.  
"Ah," Albus Dumbledore agreed.  
"How's Harry been doing?" Charles Xavier asked, well learned concerning Hogwarts, and all Albus' affairs.   
The older man sighed, moving a pawn. "It's hard this year, Charles. I have a new theory," He began, looking up at Charles and preparing himself.  
"As per usual."  
"Voldemort's curse, created a link between his and Harry's mind."  
"Of course." Charles said, but Albus was speaking in a foreign language. Maybe he wasn't as versed as he'd like; he had his own school too. He made his move and picked up the London Fog beside the board.  
Albus went on, sincere, "I can't let him know how close we really are. If Harry is his eyes into the castle, he cannot know what I am up to." He took his turn.  
"Can’t have that." Charles tried, but was drawn into the chessboard, and Albus after him. They studied, they planned. Charles regretted about three of his last moves but tried to focus on the present.  
"Charles?"  
"Hm?"  
"What's it like, having him around?"  
Charles had to pick the full question out of Dumbledore's head. "Erik? Oh...well...It's not like we play golf on Sundays. Plus," He explained, sipping his tea, "Gellert's still out there."  
Albus shook his head a little. "He hasn't been seen in years."  
Charles reached across the table and took Dumbledore's hand, trying to comfort him. "He's fine. It's okay to worry but--"  
"I know. I can't see him."  
Charles released and slid his rook. "You can...but you shouldn't. You can't go looking for anything more than peace of mind."  
Albus rolled his ancient eyes. "Living as long as we has shown me that peace of mind, is impossible." Charles didn’t answer, but started picking up the dead pieces and setting them upright, in military rows. Albus allowed himself a breath or two and then decided to change his mood. “Well enough about my old soul, how is Professor X doing?”  
“Fine, fine,” He said, “I think Scott and Jean are going to fall in love.”  
Albus tutted. “If there’s one thing you can do, it’s predict these things.”  
Charles smirked. “Alright, there’s no guessing.”  
Suddenly, the door opened, and Katniss Everdeen walked in.   
“Ah, Ms. Everdeen,” Albus greeted, as she raked a chair across the floor and fell hard into it. “Lovely to see you. Nice trip?”  
She grunted. “As good as it gets. I can’t believe I have to travel in time to find a support group for this.”  
Charles piped up, finishing his move. “How is the dear boy?”  
“Still hijacked,” Katniss mumbled.  
“There’s hope for everyone,” Charles tried to console her. He was an optimist.  
Albus snapped his fingers as a thought sparked. “Remember Rachel Berry? With Jesse? He was alright by Season 3.”  
Katniss just death stared him. “I need a cheeseburger.” As she moved to raid the picnic basket Dumbledore always snagged from the elves on his way out of the castle, she wondered, “Is Steve coming?”  
Charles and Albus both checked their watches. “He said he would,” Charles confirmed, then placing two fingers on his temple and saying, “Ah.”  
Captain America joined them. “Hey fellas.”  
Katniss slammed the basket shut and returned to her chair, having found her precious 21st century sandwich. Steve pulled one up on the other side of the chessboard. “Still hijacked?” He questioned, causing Albus and Charles to brace themselves.  
“Yes, actually.” Katniss spat. “He’s just a puppet now...There’s no Peeta left…” The tears started to well up. “If they can take him, they can take everyone--”  
“Don’t cry, Katniss,” Charles said, reaching out to hug her, but he couldn’t make it very far and she wasn’t moving. “It’ll be all right. The resistance is strong; District 13 is sure to win. They have you, after all.”   
Katniss wiped her tears. “Let’s talk about something else.”  
Steve looked to Charles and Dumbledore, who were both looking at him. “Well, Bucky’s fine. I fought him again yesterday, that was....hard. But I think it’s going somewhere. I’m almost through to him.”  
“You’re so strong,” Dumbledore commented, and Steve gave him a thankful smile.   
“Well,” Steve interjected, “Let’s pray before we go any further.” They all bowed their heads and he began to speak.  
“Dear Jesus, we thank you for the opportunity to come together, despite differences in time period and background; that we can come together with a common issue, and be encouraged by one another. We thank you for all who are here, Lord, all who will come, and all who are no longer able to join us, Lord; Annabeth Chase, Molly Hooper, Rachel Berry, Neil and his girlfriend, Lewis and his girlfriend, Tony Stark and his girlfriend, Natalia Romanova, and Tris Prior.”

**Author's Note:**

> BAM  
> Yeah, Steve travels in time too.   
> Fandoms mentioned:  
> X-men, Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, Captain America/The Avengers, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Sherlock (BBC), Glee, Once Upon a Time, H2O Just Add Water, and Divergent. In case you were wondering about any of them.


End file.
